


Miraculous: Journey Through Space

by CrypticRat



Series: Miraculous [1]
Category: Avatar (2009), Fairy Tail, Game of Thrones (TV), Miraculous Ladybug, Star Wars - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticRat/pseuds/CrypticRat
Summary: Marionette Dupain-Cheng was once what you would believe to be an ordinary girl. However, after meeting Master Fu and nearly dying, she became the hero Ladybug, bound to save the galaxy from the evil Hawk Moth, Mayura and the ever elusive empress.Follow Marionette and many others as they try to escape the moon Socrates and join the rebellion, their chosen paths taking them into direct confrontation with the evil moth and peacock themselves.
Series: Miraculous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711987
Kudos: 1





	Miraculous: Journey Through Space

. . .

"Marinette!! Wake up! We're going to be late!!" a female voice called out strongly as an alarm clock blared somewhere in the distance. However, the black haired girl sprawled over her pink comforter and sheets could care less. With her arm still curled tightly around the black cat plush she had made, and her mouth held in an open snore, she seemed completely oblivious to the world as she muttered blindly in response to the call.

"Five more minutes Mom!" Marinette Dupain-Cheng groaned groggily as she rolled over and slammed a hand down to silence the clock, hoping she set it on snooze and didn't turn it off completely. "Seriously girl? You are going to be late for school! And if you're late, then I'm late! So get up!" the voice repeated, and this time it sounded much closer. 

Marinette grumbled bitterly as she rolled onto her right, coming to hug her plushie as she rolled away from the sound and into her comforter. "Noooo," she hissed, and the red head attempting to wake her up placed her hands on her hips with slight irritation. An amused expression was held on her dark skin though, and she sighed as she moved to climb the ladder. Marinette jerked awake then, eyes growing wide when she realized that someone was climbing onto her bed. The only person she knew that would ever climb her bed was Alya or Adrien, and nobody speaks about Adrien anymore, so that left her with one option.

"Alya?!?! What time is it!" Marinette began to fully panic after she made Her assumption, and she launched herself towards her ladder automatically, failing to remember that someone had been climbing up. "MARI---!" Alya began to yell a warning, but found herself immediately cut off as Marinette slammed into her, resulting in the two lying in a heap on the floor. 

Grunting, Marinette pushed herself off her friend before looking at her to make sure she was fine. Then she shifted her eyes to her clock, the blue irises quickly reading the green numbers. It was five in the morning, which meant they had three hours before they had to leave for school. With a loud, dramatic sigh, Marinette fell back against the floor as Alya began to laugh, the red head pushing herself into an upright position.

"Why?" Marionette whimpered half-heartily. "Because you invited me to a sleep over, and it's my duty as your best friend to make sure you are on time for school!" Alya said as she smacked the sleepy teen with a fluffy pillow. Marinette grinned. "Oh. It. Is. On!" she exclaimed before tackling Alya. 

....

"Breaking News! Governor Bourgeoisie has declared a new curfew as Moth Troopers come to inspect Sirap for future trade partnership and protection from the vile rebels attempting to bring chaos and destruction to the galaxy! However, there's rumors that there is rebel scum hiding on our beloved home, and that the troopers are here to find them! Other sources say that his majesty is planning on gracing us with his presence in honor of the coronation vote in favor of Felix Agreste for Genesis! We'll be taking a break, so stay tuned for more exciting news!"

The television was manually turned off then, and Marinette yawned as she raised a spoonful of vanilla yogurt and crushed granola towards her small mouth while Alya pulled back the wrapping to a blue berry muffin. Eyeing a plate of freshly bakes cookies, Alya gently tugged the chocolate covered sweets towards her and sighed with happiness as she bit into one of them. 

Her mother smiled warmly at the two before leaving the television behind her and moving into the kitchen to continue prepping for the day at the bakery. Marinette waved at her partly before turning back to her breakfast, knowing she needed to hurry up before they were late.

"I swear, Mari, if I lived here I wouldn't be able to pull off these jeans!" Alya sighed with pure bliss as she pattes her stomach and bit into another cookie. Marinette chuckled slightly as she focused on not missing her mouth. Her mother entered the dining room then, carrying a metallic tray with her. 

"Marinette, please don't forget to bring these macaroons like you did yesterday," Sabine said cheerfully as she placed the metal encased treats next to her daughter. "Thanks Mom!" Marionette said brightly as she turned her head towards her. She leaned out slightly to hug her mother before returning to her seat before she fell.

"You mean Mom number two!" Alya winked at Marinette. The ravenette groaned and dropped her head onto the table, causing her spoon to knock over the blueberries which she tried to catch, resulting in her knocking over the butter and milk in the process. 

Tom, Marinette's father, quickly caught the milk and butter as he appeared from the doorway of his bedroom. "What's all this talk about two moms?" he asked, clearly confused. Alya burst out laughing while Marinette groaned again. "Mari thought I was Mrs. Cheng when I woke her up this morning and it was hilarious, so I'm still messing with her," Alya giggled. 

"Well, she did wake me up at five. Five in the morning. Cam you believe he" Marionette grumped as she helped to clean up her mess. She tried to hold a serious face but failed epically, letting out a stream of air as she huffed with laughter. Soon everyone in the kitchen was laughing. Suddenly noticing the time on clock hanging above the stove, Marionette leapt to her feet again in a panic mode. 

"We're going to be late!" she cried out as she snatched her back pack and purse off a hook by the front door before running down the stairs and outside. The teenager quickly ran back inside and into her apartment where her parents were chuckling.

"I forgot to grab my helmet; there's a dust storm raging outside and I would hate for it to get stuck in my hair," she said as she slid a stylish pink helmet off the shelf in the shoe closet. Alya shook her head as if disappointed with the news. "Another dusty?" she asked. Marinette nodded. 

"Those dust storms keep occurring more frequently. I'm starting to worry about business. If these storms keep blowing through the streets of Sirap, people aren't going to come out here to visit the bakery anymore," Tom said, worry etched into his face. 

He turned to the girls. "Your school is out a bit in that crater... I'm not sure if it's safe to go with those dust storms out there, with or without the helmet," he said as he forced a smile to hide his worry. Marinette kissed his cheek, having to stand on her toes to do so. 

"We'll be fine, Papa," she said as she grabbed the macaroons and shoved them into her secure pink back pack. "We'll take the land speeders and helmets. It's just a small dusty, and it's heading away from our school it seemed," Marinette tried to reassure her father even more as his worried expression deepened. "Don't worry Mr. Cheng, I'll keep an eye out for your daughter," Alya whispered as she winked. 

Marinette rolled her eyes as she clipped on her helmet, smiling as a sense of safety washed over her. The gear itself though was pink with stitched in black floral designs that flowed in stylish outlines of flowers and hearts. Perhaps it was the idea that Marinette had designed the decor herself that could explain why it brought her some sort of peace of mind, or maybe it was just the idea of protection that made her feel warm and safe.

Alya quickly put on her helmet after her best friend did, a smirk on her lips as the orange hue flashed brilliantly while she dusted off the white streak in the center. Then the two girls were out the door and heading downstairs to the garage.

"They'll be fine dear. Now, Ms. Nadia will be coming by soon to pick up those chocolate covered croissants she ordered, so I believe we should direct our attention to those," Sabine gently pulled her husband back into the bakery's kitchen. "Alright," he grumbled. He looked back at the door, trying to ignore the bad feeling settling in his stomach. He turned back to the bakery.

....

"I think the storm is moving east," Marinette said as she stopped her speeder at the outskirts of the city, the sun reflecting off her tinted visor brilliantly as she looked up at the sky. Alya nodded in agreement and she adjusted her helmet, gently puling on the strap under chin. "Which means it'll cross over the dead zone but will miss the school and head to Dead Man's Canyon," she added. She turned her head in an attempt to gauge where and when the storm will hit. "If we move quickly, we can get across the Dead Zone before the storm, and will make it to school on time," she finished, and Alya grinned revving her engine as she faced her best friend. "I beg I can get there first then," she jeered playfully.

Marinette glanced at the yellow sign behind her that said "No Land Speeding beyond this point" before raising an eyebrow at the redhead. Alya noticed what her BF was looking at and a devious smirk replaced her grin. "You're not going to let a little rule hold you back from going beyond, are you? Besides, I think you're just afraid that you're gonna lose to me!" Alya said cockily, another roar escaping her vehicle as she tightened her grip on the land speeder's handles. Marionette started her speeder as Alya waited for a response, the engine roaring as it rose slightly off of the ground. 

"Are you sure? What if one of us gets hurt? We are about to cross a dead zone," Marionette reminded her friend as a genuine smile began to spread across her lips despite the warnings escaping them. "I'll put money on the board," Alya egged on the teen. Marionette shook her head. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," she continued. She looked at Alya, unable to help the smile spreading across her face now, as her friend continued to send her silent encouragement to break the rules. "Ok, maybe just this onc--" Marinette was abruptly cut off by the red head.

Alya turned the right handle forward and her speeder roared to life, shooting forward with a trail of dust behind her. "You're on!" she yelled back over her shoulder. "Oh come on!!!" Marinette exclaimed in slight surprise. She turned her right handle forward and quickly raced after Alya, sweat dotting her brow as she forced her worries down and instead focused on the wind rippling behind her, and the fact that she needs to catch up with her friend. 

Shifting gears as the texture of the ground changed to become more sand like, Marinette began to gain on Alya, a grin parting her lips as She continued to speed up. She silently made a note to always wear her helmet when she was out with Alya because she now knew that Alya was definitely out to break rules, especially when it came to riding, and she didn't want to risk getting hurt when she joined in on the sparky girl's fun.

"Hey Alya! Guess who?" Marinette suddenly called out as she pulled up next to her, pleased in her capability as a tech modifier that she was able to catch up with little effort. "What?!" Alya yelped in surprise, and she swerved slightly before righting herself. Marinette continued speaking, knowing that a distracted Alya was a slow Alya. 

"How is your report on the 'Galactic War' going on?" Marinette spoke, having to raise her voice to a straining volume just to be heard over the roar of engines as they moved closer to their school. 

"Oh! It's going great! I think people need to change how they view the Empire because honestly they're not good--- hey!" Alya cried as Marinette sped forward, leaving Alya in her dust quite literally as the black haired teen used brains versus brain to send a lot of dust flying into the red head's way.

As Marinette released a gay laugh, a bright red flash in the sky zipped into the atmosphere, catching the ravenette's attention. She looked up to what appeared to be a medium sized transport shit crashing towards the surface of Sirap, it's silver frame burning with the jeated gaze of flames. "Alya look--" Before Marinette could finish her warning her speeder hit a hidden rock and the girl was flung forward.

Marinette screamed as she was thrown off her bike, dust billowing around her as her speeder skid forward and rolled away from under her. Hitting the ground as if she were doing a belly flop, Marionette slid and sunk forward slightly on her stomach, wincing as pain laced her limbs sharply before they grew numb, thankful that she hasn't landed on any rocks.

"MARI!!!" Alya suddenly cried in horror, sliding her speeder to a stop near her friend. Alya pulled the sputtering girl out of the thick layer of dust, searching for any major injuries while at the same time brushing off her clothes. 

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod! Are you okay?" Alya started to spiral into a panic parental mode as her wide eyes scanned her body over and over for any signs of injuries or pain. Marinette took off her helmet and rubbed her eyes, sighing at the cracks in her headwear as she shook out her right arm to stop it from tingling. 

"I'm fine Alya; I'll only have a couple of bruises," she commented as she looked down at her ruined helmet. "It was a good thing I was wearing my helmet, and that I landed in a partial dune though, otherwise I would've been hurt a lost worse," Marinette forced a laugh despite her current trembling state of mind. 

"Your speeder is totally trashed, Mari," Alya muttered as she motioned towards the bike sticking out of quick dust, seeming to be more calm as she was no longer panicking or freaking out about Marinette. The pink bike continued to sink, the dust rippling around it slightly as it swallowed the vehicle slowly. 

"My speeder!!!" Marinette cried out and she started to run towards the ride she had spent so much time designing and riding on. Alya pulled her back by grabbing her friend's right arm, and pointed at the ground as she yanked the upset girl backwards. 

"Quick dust," Alya explained. Marinette nodded sadly and crossed her arms as she turned to look at the school in the distance, eyeing the walls of the crater nearly hiding the fourth story of the building. It was a long way, and she knew if she walked it that it would result in her being late or caught up in the Dust Storm. However, she also realized that the ship she had noticed earlier had landed/crashed nearby, and if she told Alya if she wanted to see if anybody was alright, she knew the red head was going to force her onto the one person bike.

"Want to ride with me?" Alya suddenly asked, interrupting the teen's train of thought. "I can walk," Marinette said as she eyed the one person speeder warily, actually planning on going to check out that ship.

Alya shook her head. "Girl, you have to stop thinking of yourself as a burden to others," Alya sighed in resignation as she climbed back onto her speeder, only getting part of the meaning behind Marinette's statement. Marionette smiled as she shook her head.

"I'm fine, Alya, so stop worrying about me. Besides, that'll only make us both late, and if you're late this time you'll get a detention and you know how your parents are," Marinette giggled slightly as she began to walk towards the school that was visible in the horizon. Alya shook her head in silent recognition before waving the girl off and speeding towards the school. Marinette raised her arms in front of her face in order to block the dust that flared up behind Alya, temporarily blinding her as she did so. 

She noticed a small flare of red and orange to her left when she lowered her arms, watching as black smoke curled up from the coloration in smooth, twisting curls. Staring at it for a moment, she watched it, waiting for it to disappear, but when it didn't, she knew it was what she was looking for.

Biting her lip, Marinette took a look at her school and then back to the red. Black smoke continued to swirl upwards from the flare as she watched it. Positive that is was a fire, Marinette began to run towards it, keeping the edge of the crater in her line of sight as she ran to help those in need.

....

6 Hours Earlier

Everything was still with the exception of the swift movement of the blue and green planet and its revolving silver and black moons. A large star, employed as the solar system's force of life, could be seen in the far off distance, its fiery surface twisting and moving fluidly with a spherical heat in the cool void of space. 

The slight peace was disrupted when a large blue hole ripped through the blank air and a small vessel shot out of it with a small pop, the vehicle quickly pursued by a much larger ship that slowly drifted out of the hole. The light radiating off the sun reflected against the metallic surfaces of both ships, immediately shutting down their cloaking system and revealing their slick yet different shape and size. 

Within the larger ship, a man was staring intensely at the vessel trying to escape his cold grasp. He kept his hard grey eyes trained on the smaller ship as he waved two fingers towards a group of people on his right, people who raced towards large turrets and targeting systems. 

The man continued to keep an eye locked on the vessel's movements as it consistently wove in and out of the thick lasers being shot at it. "General! Our Beam Cannons are experiencing a severe energy depletion and need time to recharge before they fire again!" a man with a sleek purple cap and uniform rushed to stand behind the man. 

The general said nothing but motioned at his second in command, a woman dressed in dark blue armor. The uniform she wore was a suit of blue, form-fitting armor that clung to her curves, and it's sharp edges gave it a deadly appeal. 

A hood designed with colorful feathers hid her face and hair, and it trailed behind her below her waist in a similarly designed fashion, ending with large, bladed feathers that fanned out behind in her in a large peacock tail. Her armor was blue on her shoulders and bust, but faded to a darker purple towards her abdomen and legs. The outline of her suit was a shimering silver that reflected the dim light of the command deck. In her right arm she held a serrated double-edged, bladed staff, the end of it resting gently between her feet. 

Not moving in the slightest, she spoke to young officer. "Recharge the cannons and send out the Moths and Hawks," she ordered in a voice that seemed to be laced with honey despite its cold approach. The officer turned on his heel with a quick nod, trying to keep the red from his mental and physical strain from making him choke out loud with fear. 

The general turned his head to look at the fleeing officer as he ran off to give out the orders. "Is something wrong, sir?" the woman standing next to him whispered. "Nothing, Mayura," the general replied coldly as he returned his gaze to the vessel he was trying to take down. His eyes flashed as the moth shaped ships came into view.

....

Inside the small vessel, chaos ensued. An old man watched serenely as a teen with blond hair and extravagant green eyes gave out orders as if it were second nature. Connect those wires. Steer in that direction. Head to these coordinates. Burn these records. Send out a distress signal.

The old man sighed as he clutched the pentagonal container he held tightly in his grip. If that boy hadn't risked everything to help the Miraculous, all would have been lost already. Granted, everything was still questionably on the line still. The teen shot a glance at the old man, worry filling his expression after an explosion boomed from one of the engines.

After the boy issued another order, he quickly ran over to the old man. "I should've been more cautious; I'm afraid that we will be taken over as prisoners to be tortured, if not killed," the child murmured as he wiped sweat off of his tanned forehead. The movement only caused the cold rivets to change course and slide down his temple rather than into his eyes. He also managed to smear a layer of dirt across his face in the process. 

"Child, the amount of preparation and caution you took in this task couldn't have been improved. When we signed up for this, we all knew what the risks were and we did everything that was necessary to prevent the failure of the Miraculous," the man replied gently, placing a caring hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy fingered a silver ring he wore on his right ring finger nervously, an old habit he had picked up. 

"I don't know how we're going to get away with them this time," he hung his head. "I'm sorry I failed you," he grumbled. "Chin up kid, there's still gotta be a way out of this mess. Also, Engine 2 is shot," a tiny black cat with an antenna said as he flew down the corridor, the electornic looking magical cat yawning with a bored expression as he scratched at one of his ears. The black cat turned towards the old man. "Is there anything we can do?" he asked as he stuffed a piece of camembert into his mouth.

The old man sighed desperately. "If the Miracle Charm box wasn't so large I'd be able to hide it on me if we get captured, or at least keep it out of the hands of the empire. However, we can manage to keep the power of Destruction out of the Hawk's hands, even if you are captured though," the man thought out loud, carefully wording his phrases. "I can help you with the box. However, how can we keep Plagg out of his grasp?" the boy asked after a moment of thought.

The black cat looked at his owner at the mention of his name and well being. "The master has much knowledge on the ways of the charms, so I would go with what he suggests," the cat commented with a small shrug. Wires suddenly fell from the damaged roof above their heads, sending sparks flying for a brief moment before fuzzing out.

"There is a way, but you'll be trapped in the armor. However, that means Hawk Moth won't be able to take the ring off, meaning he won't be able to take the power of destruction. There is a catch though: It uses your energy, not the Kwami's, to maintain the transformation. If you exert yourself or use Cataclysm too much, you could die and damage the charm," the man said. 

The boy thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons compared to their current situation. He also thought back to Plagg's comment. Eventually, he nodded. 

"I don't like it but it's worth the risk," he said firmly as he clenched his right hand into a fist. The man nodded and handed the box to the boy, only for him to clip something to it and give it back. 

"What is this?" the man asked as he pointed at the device. "It's An electromagnetic disrupted. It prevents an individual from scanned by another ship," the teen explained. The ship suddenly shook violently, interrupting their conversation as it tilted to the right before straightening back out again.

A soldier with a cut above his right eyebrow ran up to their commander from the small vessel's command deck, swea pouring from his skin as he saluted the general.

"Sir, the Mother Ship has deployed five Moth-Wings! What do we do? Our defense systems are offline and our weapons are failing at a drastic rate!" the soldier cried. The teen gnashed his teeth together. 

"Redirect power to the escape pods. Make it seem like we are trying to escape. It should provide a diversion for us to slip into hyperspace using the back-up generator. HURRY!" the boy ordered, raising his voice to be heard over the sparking wires and trembling of the ship. 

The soldier nodded vigorously before leaving, scrambling over his fallen comrades, letting the tears flow free as he tripped over his best friend. The soldier was soon out of sight. 

An explosion on the floor above the teen suddenly burst above the old man's and his head, forcing a hole to appear in the floor. Several objects and thick cords connected to the back-up generator to begin to fall, and noting the danger, the boy raised his right hand towards Plagg who looked slightly panicked. "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!!!" the teen roared. 

Black, shiny armor and leather suddenly enveloped his body in a warm, protective hug and a silver baton appeared in his hands. He spun his baton expertly towards the debris and cords, driving the smoke and sparks towards another direction while sending the larger, more solid objects to the side, blocking off the main corridor. The old man turned to the teen frantically, knowing he needed to tell him what he needed for the transformation immediately.

"Child! To place yourself in what is called Stasis, call out 'Touming'!" the man cried out as the boy shoved him into an escape pod that lit up with power. The boy nodded as he shut the door and moved his hands towards the green, flashing button. 

"I won't disappoint you, master," he whispered be he slammed his fist against the button, launching the escape pod. Another explosion suddenly rocked through the ship, and a large hole was torn open in the Hull as another laser blasted through the metal. With a gasp, Chat Noir grabbed a hold of the thick cord, hoping to reenter the ship as he was slowly dragged into the vacuum of space. 

The cord snapped instead, and the teen flew backwards into the great unknown as the ship exploded in a fiery rage of flames before the fire went out, leaving nothing behind except for scrap pieces of metal and cords.

.....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ImmortalClone/JSP here! This work is from my Wattpad account @AizalaAizawa and I decided to bring it here to just because.
> 
> I do not own Miraculous, or any of the FanFics listed in the tags, as this is a Fanfiction! I'll be bringing some BNHA content/fanfictions here soon as well!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the story, and that you are staying safe with everything going on in the world right now!
> 
> Peace out! XD


End file.
